


Godzilla vs Ogra

by NerdyPuddinCup



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), MonsterVerse - Fandom
Genre: Kaiju, Other, Post-Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Post-Kaiju War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup
Summary: The Titans have risen, what happens when humanity begins to mess with things that they were never meant to?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Godzilla vs Ogra

The Titan known as Ghidorah, the False King. A three-headed abomination that sought to become the dominant creature upon this planet by reshaping it to his own whims. Battling Titanus Gojira for supremacy. When victory was all but assured for the golden dragon, the beast called forth to the other sleeping giants throughout the world. They awoke from their centuries of hibernation and following the call of their new alpha, they began to lay waste to the areas in which they had inhabited. The untold death and destruction caused by this Mass Awakening was the single greatest loss of human life ever recorded.

In the heart of what once was Boston, the true King of the Monsters made his stand against the usurper. And, after a long and bloody battle that resulted in the loss of the city Godzilla was victorious. Many of the Titans that had been awakened by Monster Zero's call surrounded their alpha and bowed before him. Letting out a mighty roar, the Lord of the Titans returned to the sea with many of the others either following him into the murky depths or going back to where they saw fit.

Under Godzilla, many Titans had actually proven to be beneficial to the world in which they inhabited. They giant mammoth like Titan Behemoth was able to stop the fires that ravaged the rain forests, and even managed to breathe new life into the foliage making it better than it had ever been before. The Cthulhu like beast Scylla was able to slow the devastating melting in Anatartica and even stabilized the sea levels. Even the King's path underwater were restoring natural reefs and increasing fish populations. Titan waste had been found to be a viable energy source as well. Ecosystems all around the world were healing and many species were taken off the endangered species list. It truly seemed that coexistence was possible and it was happening now.

Sadly however, as is often the case with mankind they would surely find a way to disturb such perfect balance.

In the heart of London, an amusement park had managed the impossible. Somehow, they had acquired an actual living Titan for all the world to see for themselves. This was truly incredible as Titans had gained celebrity like status throughout the world. People flocked from all over the world to see this gargantuan be paraded around for the amusement of the others. For a Titan, this one was relatively on the small side. Coming up to about 70 feet tall in the air was this creature that the park had named Gorgo (after the mythical Gorgon). Large green bumpy scales ordained the Titan's body, long arms that ended in massive webbed hands, a Komodo dragon like head with two webbed appendages sprouting from the sides like ears. The eyes of the creature were blood red and seemed to glow as the thing became scared.

Naturally the multi-national organization known as Monarch had stepped in and attempted to have this creature freed. They knew that it would not do well for anyone to have a Titan of any kind enslaved and shown off for the amusement of others. The park owners denied Monarch, pulling out legal documents that showed that the Titan had been sold to them fair and square. Monarch could not dispute it just yet as there were no laws prohibiting such things yet. The laws on Titan rights were still in the midst of being debated by the UN. They demanded to at least be able to stay and study the creature and ensure that nothing gets too out of hand. The owners were more than happy to oblige that request.

Gorgo had apparently been attacking fishing boats off the coast of Ireland. The creature would tear apart the vessels and eat the catch that the fishermen had collected. One day, the residents of the fishing village had loaded a bunch of fish that had been laced with chloroform and set it out directly in Gorgo's path. When the Titan inevitably attacked and ate his fill, the giant creature was finally put to rest. That was when the owner of the amusement park first laid eyes upon the sleeping Gorgo. He knew at that moment that he needed the Titan to be his main attraction. He bought the sleeping thing off the fishermen who were more than happy to get rid of the thing and then had him transported to London.

Monarch was disturbed to find the binds that held this Titan were the same metals that they themselves had used to contained the Titans back before Monster Zero unleashed them. How this rag tag amusement park had managed to find out about such things confused them. Dr. Rick Stanton quipped that you could get anything off the internet if you looked hard enough and that he would know from experience as he sipped his coffee.

Gorgo was not very fond of all the attention he was getting. He just sat there, staring at the tiny ants before him. His eyes full of sadness. There was nothing exciting that he would do to perform for the audience members who gawked at him. Any attempts to prod the beast into provoking the creature and scaring the people had no effect. That was until finally the Titan did do something. Standing up fully, the creature tilted his head back and let out a deafening roar. The sound was like that of a bio-foghorn. It echoed even through the busy English streets. It was a sound so helpless and sorrowful that almost everyone stopped what they were doing and just listened to the harrowing sound and feeling deep within the pits of their own stomachs a fraction of Gorgo's pain.

Sound of course, was how Titans communicated. It was how they were able to find one another. Sound has an interesting way of traveling. Bio-acoustics, echolocation. These were the means in which Titans did everything. Deep beneath the crust of the Earth, off the coast of Ireland there was a small island known as Nara. It was here that an ancient race of Celts had worshiped a creature as their god. Through the centuries the creature had gone by many names, but its most famous had been Ogra. The islanders would tie a virgin to a raft and send it out to see in an attempt to appease Ogra and permit them safe fishing. As with Monarch's motto, 'Myth is our Compass' for the wailing of poor Gorgo was heard by the fearsome Ogra who had awoken from her deep hibernation finally and rose up, heading towards the sorrowful sound at full speed.The legendary Ogra wasn't the only one who had picked up on the heartbreaking sound. Deep within the Izu-Ogasawara Trench, golden eyes opened. The King awake, and using the tunnels of the Hollow Earth Godzilla was on the fast track to come colliding with the other Titans. "Uhhh guys, we have an issue." Dr. Stanton said, looking at his readings."Looks like Shrimpy over here just sent out a distress call."

"The response?" Dr. Ilene Chen asked, approaching Rick's station. Looking upon his screen.

"Looks like we got a decent sized one coming right for us. But..." Rich then points to his other monitor. "The Big Guy just woke up too and then we lost him."

"Godzilla has been keeping the other Titans from making landfall in populated areas. Perhaps he knows that whatever is coming is dangerous?"

"Or maybe this is gonna be thing that finally pisses off Godzilla and he decides to join his new friend here and turn London into an all you can eat buffet."

"Don't be so paranoid Rick." Chen told him. "We'll get G-team, see if they can't get this new Titan to change course before it makes landfall."

Red piercing eyes rose along with a pointed crown within the English bay. Bright lights danced around, a sight Ogra had never witnessed before. Mankind had indeed changed since last the creature was last awake. Now bright lights were shined right on the dark scales of the creature as flying machines approached. Now, coming up from the surface of the water the visage of Ogra was seen. It looked very much like the smaller Gorgo but almost five times as large. "I think we found Momma." Came the voice of Barnes who was leading G-Team.

Chen's eyes widened at that revelation. "We have to free Gorgo, the mother has heard her baby's cries!" She said, pulling Rick up from his computer chair. As they made their way out of their little temporary Command Center, she ordered Director of Technology and liaison to the Government Sam Coleman to get in contact with authorities for backup.

Missiles fired the flying machines, whizzing through the air and exploding upon contact with Ogra. She bellowed a mighty roar in defiance. Her massive hands swinging up and reducing one of the choppers to scrap. Her eyes fell upon another, taking a step forward her blood red orbs began go glow brighter until she let out a truly deafening roar that seemed to be concentrated into a sonic attack that caused the second chopper to just explode.

Despite the best efforts of G-Team Ogra did not change her resolve. She made landfall, standing just higher than Big Ben. Soon she was standing much taller as a swipe from her webbed hand brought the old and respect structure toppling to the ground. Mother was angry, and all of London would pay until she found her baby.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" The owner of the amusement park Richard Dorkin demanded to know as he found Rick and Chen attempting to break Gorgo's bounds. The creature clearly had become excitable upon hearing the voice of his mother though still far away.

"We are releasing this Titan and returning it to his mother before all of London is destroyed." Chen said as she pulled at the binds. "You have no legal right!" Dorkin said angrily, attempting to grab Chen away from the chains. Before he could lay his hands upon Ilene, Rick socked him right in the jaw and Dorkin went down.

"Yeah? Well screw legality pal." Rick said, shaking his fist off. It hurt since this was the first scrap he'd been in sober for some time.

Ogra continued her rampage through London, making a line straight for her child. G-Team's main mission was now to evacuate people and reduce the amount of lives lost through the devastating attacks of the Titan. She roared furiously as she pushed past cars, bridges, and even smaller buildings. It was at that moment that Ogra's fin like ears began to twitch. A loud bassy hum was heard from behind the Titan. Then, it incrementally got higher and higher in pitch until when she turned around she was met with a flash of bright blue. The beam ripped through the night sky, shining brightly as it blasted Ogra and pushed her back and down upon the ground. She roared in pain as she lay there. Her red eyes landing upon the figure the stood before her. A low pitched growl was made from the Titan before, a single step of his massive foot rocked the ground around him. Yellow eyes fell upon this unfamiliar creature, nostrils flared, blue light flashed from the jagged dorsal plates, and finally a mighty roar pierced the silence. There before Ogra stood her King, Titanus Gojira. Godzilla. His head turned a little as Ogra rose up from the ground. She let out a defiant roar of her own. She had come this far to claim her child and she would not be stopped now, not even by the alpha.

Ogra's eyes once again began to shine bright red, a high pitched noise rising up from within the Titan until finally unleashing her pointed sonic beam right at the King of the Monsters. Godzilla's hands went up to clutch at his ears, clearly stunned by what had just happened. Ogra used this opportunity to charge at him, throwing her massive fists up like gigantic wrecking balls that sent Godzilla crashing down to the ground with a loud crash. Everything beneath him being destroyed in the process. Godzilla growled, his brow furrowed as he rose himself back up. Another roar was made as he reached out, grabbing onto her neck and then sinking his teeth into her scaly flesh.

His massive legs marching forward and despite Ogra's attempts to stop with her feet Godzilla seemed to effortlessly push Ogra back. She wrapped her claws around the sides of the beast and sunk her claws into him. Her head ripping away from his jaws which she then used to crash into Godzilla, still holding him there so he would get the full force of it. Groaning at the pain of it, again the low pitch was hear from Godzilla. His dorsal plates began to shine bright blue starting at the end of his tail and working their way up until finally he unleashed his bio-atomic breath directly at Ogra once more.

She was send back a good ways and collapsed upon landing. The full force of Godzilla's beam was too much for the formidable Titan. She attempted to get back up but simply could not. The victory seemed to go to Godzilla. He then began to approach Ogra. Whether to finish her off or drag her off to the sea was unclear. But, he was stopped in his tracks when he felt something grab onto his tail. His long tail whipped forward, sending whatever had attached itself rolling towards the downed Ogra.

To Godzilla's surprise it was a miniature version of the much larger creature. Rick and Chen had successfully managed to free Gorgo it seemed. The very small creature rose up and stood in between Godzilla and Ogra. Though much smaller, Gorgo let out a roar that told the alpha to back away from his mother. Godzilla' nostrils let out a heavy breath at the sight of this. A memory sparked within the King's mind. A much smaller Godzilla's body limp and lifeless. The body had been charred and burnt by lightening from the sky. No, not lightening. From that [i]thing[/i] that came from the sky. Godzilla tried to nudge the smaller creature with his nose, hoping to wake up the poor thing. But no, it was dead. Godzilla's son lay there dead at his feet, now he was truly alone. The last of his kind. Letting out a sorrowful roar that snapped him out of the memory Godzilla looked upon Gorgo. At this point, Ogra had managed to get back onto her feet and had pushed her child back so that Godzilla could not harm her baby. Her red eyes met Godzilla's yellow and they seemed to have a moment of understanding. Turning around, the King of the Monsters lead Ogra and Gorgo back to the sea. The mother took her child in her massive hands and cradled him very much like a human would do to their child. London very much in ruins behind them. The three Titans let out one final roar together before they were swallowed by the ocean once more.


End file.
